Adventures of a Paper Girl
by Lydia2
Summary: A girl in the future of Valdemar goes to the collegium and is Chosen Complete
1. Default Chapter

I do not own Valdemar or most of the characters. They belong to Mercedes Lackey.

This was my first ever attempt at fanfiction, which I wrote several years ago but did not post. Please review. I will try to update regularly because the story is complete.

means thoughts

"" spoken words

:: mind speech

Karolyn walked down the road delivering papers and thinking about her new school. The advertisements said it was for gifted children, by which it meant, or seemed to mean, those with an extra high IQ. Her own was up near 200 but she usually didn't think about that. What she was thinking about was the big grounds behind the school, which was full of horses. They were ordinary enough when she looked at them straight on but when she had been out there earlier that day as one of her classmates was showing her around the school and grounds she had noticed that from the corner of her eye the horses looked white. It was really weird. 

She had just moved to town for this school, having gone through several and making a few friends, but she felt different about this place, especially since it was a boarding school. She had taken up this newspaper route to earn pocket money and save up in the bank for something, maybe a horse, she thought. That would be better than walking, although she wasn't sure if she could afford the keep of it.

Karolyn began to sing. She wished she had brought a book, but after all, she had read enough to have plenty of stories in her head anyway. She loved the old legends from when Valdemar was young and there had been many adventures. She wasn't really sure whether she actually believed some of the stories she had read which had involved magic and deities but she couldn't bring herself to completely disbelieve them either. 

She finished delivering papers and decided that maybe she could save up for a bicycle. She crossed the busy street at the intersection while the various bicycles, carriages, and rarely solar cars, which had been invented a few years earlier by a graduate of her own school, which was known as the Collegium for some reason. Classes would start tomorrow and she had barely settled into her room. Her classmates had been there for several days. She thought about home and decided she was glad she had her own room since she had had to share with her younger sister most of her life at home.

That evening she headed to the girls' bathroom, which had shower stalls, private bathtubs and a large Jacuzzi, which was tonight crammed with older girls who were no longer so body shy around their own gender. She opted for a quick shower and started back to her room. On her way, she met Jacy, who had shown her around.

"Man, are you lucky!" Jacy said. "How did you manage to get a job so quickly?"

"Well," Karolyn replied, "before I came here, I used to have a paper route. I told that to the lady a the paper office who called my old boss and realized that Elinor (that was my old boss's name) used to be her closest friend and they still send Midwinter cards and stuff. Since Elinor vouched for me, I was hired on the spot and given a map. I survived my first day at work; all I'm worried about now is school tomorrow."

"Don forget the wake-up bell rings at seven-thirty and breakfast is at eight. And of course your assigned chore is dishes. And don't forget to pick up your uniform which should be adjusted by now." Jacy reminded her in almost one breath.

"Thanks." Karolyn said gratefully, "Think you could lead me down there? This a big building and I barely remembered where my room and the bathroom are."

"No problem. Afterward, I'll take you over to the dining hall for supper and introduce you to my friends. I think you're going to like it here. By the way, if I didn't tell you earlier, the reason I know my way around here so well is that my older sister Caitlan goes here so I used come and visit her, and now I'm Chosen… I mean, the school accepted me as well. Come on, let's go get the clothes; I'll let you change into them real quick so you won't feel out of place."

Karolyn started to warm to the other girl but she wondered what her new friend had been about to say. Chosen…? By whom? When they got to the dining hall, she was exuberantly greeted by all of the kids at the table to which Jacy had led her. She began to feel like this was the home she had always wanted without knowing it.


	2. New Life

I don't own Valdemar or anything. Please review.

After supper, in order to organize her feelings and sort out all the new names and information, Karolyn decided to walk out toward the stables. She found a path and decided to follow it, hoping she wouldn't get lost in the dark. She felt drawn and wondered why, but followed the feeling, which led her off on a branch of the path into some trees. She wasn't scared, exactly, though she thought that maybe she should be. She looked around and saw standing nearby, a horse. For a moment, it seemed to be a young golden mare, but the eyes of the horse caught her attention because they flickered suddenly from brown to an intense blue. She felt as if she were drowning as she gazed into those eyes and had a sense of completion, which was startling because she hadn't realized anything was missing, but at the same time she was happier than she had ever been.

:I Choose you,: a voice said in Karolyn's head. :I am Emily.: With the voice came a flood of love and knowledge, explaining what a Companion was, the fact that she was now a Herald-trainee, and the vision of white horses, only they weren't horses but something far more.

Karolyn did not want the moment to end but it suddenly did and she dropped out of her trance. She stood silent in shock for a brief moment before running and hugging Emily. The two of them walked side by side for a few minutes along the path until they reached a handy bench Karolyn could step onto in order to mount the Companion. Finally, Karolyn asked, in her mind since she didn't want to break the serenity, :So what now? Where are we going?:

Emily answered, :We are going to another grove. This field is much bigger than it looks to non-Heralds or Herald-trainees. This grove I'm taking you to is the one meant specifically for times like this because it has a sort of man made cave in it. We can spend the night there getting to know each other. Well, I already know somewhat about you from when I first touched your mind, but…anyway, your teachers will understand because all of them are Heralds. You won't have any non-Herald teacher for the first few years. All of us Companions are white but we are disguised as regular horses so as not to arouse suspicion. And anytime someone thinks to buy one of us, they suddenly think we are not worth the money. Here we are. I expect you are curious about all of this. I'll try to help you understand to a certain degree but I can't tell you everything.: 

Karolyn dismounted and found that they were at a strange looking building. It was halfway open to the night air and half-enclosed. That way in the summertime it would be comfortable with a mosquito net pulled down and in winter there were pullout doors to cover the entrance. 

It was a warm night so she left them open and just pulled down the netting, which she attached to the hooks she found. Emily told her where she could find a special lantern, which had to be lit but was enclosed in some strange glass or clear metal unlike any she'd ever see which was unbreakable so they couldn't set the place on fire. There was also a bedroll in one corner, a sort of combination of sleeping bag and air mattress and it came with a pump. Before she unrolled it though, she spread out a thick layer of straw for Emily and covered it with a blanket. Emily thanked her but said she would rather have the blanket spread over her in case the night got chilly.

As Emily lay down and got settled, Karolyn made her own preparations, getting the bedding as close as possible to her Companion. She lay down and put an arm over Emily's neck. :Okay,: she said, :what shall we discuss first?:

:I guess I will start at the beginning,: Emily said, :and I don't mean the creation story either. Okay, three thousand years or so ago a man named Baron Valdemar escaped an evil king and brought those of his barony who decided to come with him. He established himself in a land far away from that other kingdom. He was mage and a very religious man. He feared that his new kingdom would eventually turn as corrupt as the land he had left so he prayed an followed and ancient magical rite which he had discovered in a very old scroll in his family's library back when he was a child. So that evening he collapsed and when he woke up, he saw three white horses with blue eyes and silver hooves. He looked into the eyes of the first one and was Chosen. His herald came along a few minutes later, followed shortly after that by the Heir, both drawn by a powerful urge, similar to the one that brought you to me, Karolyn. Anyhow, he decided that all people so Chosen would be called Heralds, and the Companions would keep them from straying into evil. So kings and queens and Heralds have come and gone these millennia and eventually the government changed. The people did not want to believe in magic anymore because of the evil things that they had seen done with it. Therefore the Herald-Mages cast a spell which makes it so that every ruler this country has is a Herald still, though the citizens don't know it. All they know is that every king and queen has loved horses. Companions and Heralds and all the rest from those days are thought to be myths but really we are just living in disguise. There is another spell, set up by Herald-Mage Vanyel, which connects all Heralds to each other. It also had another effect he didn't notice. Before, Companions always went out to get their Chosen, with a few exceptions. Now, however, those of the mindset and heart are drawn to this school without knowing why and are then chosen.:

Karolyn was fascinated by all of this and sat up on her elbow but kept an arm around Emily. :What do you mean by mindset?: She asked.

:Well, first of all,: Emily answered, :is the fact that you are able to talk mind to mind with me so soon. Usually it is several years before that happens. Also, when I looked into your mind as you looked into my eyes I found your memory of this afternoon when you first saw us. You saw through the glamour, the illusion set to make us look normal horse colors. I am not entirely sure which Gifts you have yet but your teachers can help you with that. You are tired and have had a lot of information thrust upon you. Why don't you get some rest. You may sleep as long as you like because I've already told your teachers where you are. Don't worry, I'll be here when you wake up and no matter where you go, we will always be together, mind and heart.: 

Karolyn wanted to ask more questions, about Gifts and magic, but she was too tired and fell asleep with a smile on her face, snuggled against Emily's stomach.


	3. Good Friends

I hope you will be patient with my rambling writing. I have a tendency to only get around to specific details later and the details of Karolyn will be coming up in later chapters. Thank you for your kind reviews since I know this isn't my best work; I started it when I was thirteen and was very sporadic in my writing. Well, here's the next chapter. Eventually there will be some action too.

Karolyn dreamed of the past that Emily had described. Then her dreams changed, so that she was walking beside a young woman about her own age. She knew it was Emily, though she didn't know how that was possible and didn't care. They didn't speak but just co-existed.

She woke up late the next morning and didn't have a chance to doubt all that had happened because her Companion lay right beside her with her head up and her eyes open. :About time you got up, don't you think?: She teased. :Did you sleep well?:

:Completely.: Karolyn answered. :So what's first on the agenda?: 

:First is that you get up. I'll take you to the school and you can get breakfast. Then I'll get mine. Not everyone knows about us yet but you can talk to any of the teachers and Jacy about me. This afternoon you will get your first riding lesson so don't worry about not getting to see me. Any break you have and any pause in class after you finish your assignment, you can come and see me or just mindspeak me. Not all of your fellow students are Herald-trainees. Some will be Bards or Healers. As soon as their gift makes itself known and they start training in it, they will learn all of the history I told you last night. Let's go. I'm hungry and so are you.:

She rode Emily back to the school and got of the bare back. Before the Companion could leave, she said, :Wait. Why and how am I different from usual? You said something about is last night but wouldn't let me ask you.:

:Well,: Emily said reluctantly, :Usually it is a few years before your mind is developed enough into its Gifts that you can speak to your Companion or use Mage-Sight, especially since you have absolutely no training. You will find out more in class. Go on in and get a shower or bath, whichever. Since you were Chosen last night, you won't be expected in class. The first few hours together are important. After lunch is soon enough to start learning.:

Emily trotted away as Karolyn walked into the school building. She still had a thousand questions but she figured she could ask her teachers. She found her room with some difficulty and then went to the bathing room with the uniform she had grabbed. She was starving but she wanted to give a good impression. Nonetheless, she took a short shower and hurried down to the kitchen. The cook gave her a knowing look but didn't say anything as she gave Karolyn a piece of bread with butter and jelly to hold her over the half-hour until noon. With that in hand, she went to explore her room again and see what was in it. The first thing she noticed was that there was a tall window that opened onto a balcony that overlooked the horse stable. No, she thought, scratch that; it is the Companions' Field. Her room was on the second floor of the building so she guessed it was a drop of around fifteen feet to the ground. Also in her bedroom were a nice sized wardrobe, a single bed, and a bedside table to store her textbooks and novels in and to hold a lamp which ran on solar power stored in panels on the shade. She had never understood such before but with what Emily had told her, she guessed that there was some kind of magic involved. She decided she would enjoy living here if her lessons included the magic and history she had heard about.

The noon bell rang, catching her by surprise. She dashed down the stairs to the dining hall and joined the stream of people entering the large room. She made her way to the table where Jacy and her friends were sitting. She wondered about those others but didn't dare ask them if they knew what she did. Instead, she asked if she could sit with them and winked at Jacy. The other girl immediately said yes and smiled.

A few of the kids asked why she had missed class that morning and Karolyn, after sending a quick thought to Emily, replied, "I was so excited that I couldn't get to sleep until late. I guess the teachers must have realized or something because none of them bothered to wake me until half an hour ago." It was a truth of course but she still felt sort of guilty for deceiving them. They accepted her answer, however, and she sighed with relief. Then she asked what she had missed that morning.

"Well," Jacy answered, "The teachers mostly quizzed us on the basics: reading, writing, math, that sort of thing. We don't start history or religions or any such subjects until next semester. This afternoon, the Chosen few will have equitation lessons and then everyone will learn self-defense and weaponswork. Then the afternoon will be free." She put a slight emphasis on the word 'Chosen' that obviously meant the Herald-trainees.

"What will all those not learning horsemanship study during that class period?" Karolyn asked out of curiosity.

"They have a choice of either music class or first aid. Eventually everyone will take a basic class in both but for now they have a choice between which they feel inclined to and some may later join the riding class. So which one are you assigned to?" Jacy asked with a barely noticeable change of voice that said she already knew but had to ask for everyone else's sake.

"Oh, horses, of course." Came the easy reply. They finished eating a just sat talking until the bell rang. Jacy arose from her seat and asked Karolyn if she would like to walk with her to the field. "Sure," Karolyn said. 

A few others from the table joined the two. "So you got Chosen last night?" one of the boys asked. He was about her own age she thought and had been introduced as Michael. Karolyn had been watching him surreptitiously throughout the meal. She had had crushes before but never so intense as this boy made her feel.

"Her name is Emily. Last night after supper when I went on a walk I just was drawn to where she was and looked into her eyes…"

"Yeah, I know what you mean. It's incredible, isn't it. My Companion is Stephen. I have been here ten days now. So you spent last night with her?" By now, Jacy and the others were walking ahead and talking among themselves, allowing the two some privacy.

"Yep, we talked half the night and she told me some basic history. She told me I have strong Mindspeech and she didn't know how powerful a Mage-gift. She also mentioned that most trainees can't answer their Companions in Mindspeech or hear them for a few years." Karolyn found herself talking to this boy she had barely met as if she had known him for years.

Michael startled her out of this revelation as he answered, "Mine said pretty much the same thing so I guess we have something in common. He also said I probably have other Gifts but he wasn't sure what they could be. Well, here we are." They entered the gate with the rest of the Herald-trainees. The teacher was dressed in white and she introduced herself as Sharon.

"So, all of you have been Chosen. Those who are second years on up may go ahead and call and saddle your Companions. The rest of you I will take to the tackshed to show you the equipment. Then you may call your Companion however you like. A few of you may be able to Mindcall if you try. The rest may just call them by name or whistle. All right? Let's go."

Most of the teenagers got a look of concentration on their faces and then hurried straight to the large building that looked like a stable but could be used by the Companions as a shelter without confining them. There were doors but they were designed to be opened and closed by Companions. The six remaining stood in a group containing Jacy, Karolyn, Michael and a few others. Sharon took them to the tackshed and showed them the saddles, each of which had a name on it. Sharon explained that as soon as a Companion reached full growth at the age of ten, a tack was made for him or her. When a Companion died, he or she was buried in full array and with much ceremony next to their Chosen. "So," she concluded, "find your Companion's gear and take it to the other building. There is a similar set up over there for the gear of those who have Chosen. Find an unlabeled one and put your name and your Companion's on it. It will be you duty to clean your tack after you use it and I will show you how after you finish riding to day. So go ahead and get over there and call your Companion."

Michael and Karolyn carried their stuff over to the open building and called mentally for Stephen and Emily. They each noticed that the face of the other did not tense up during the Mindcall, unlike those they had seen earlier. Karolyn decided to experiment. She focused her mind on Michael using the bond she had felt grow between them while they were talking. :Michael?: She thought.

At the same time, she heard a slightly deeper version of his voice say, :Karolyn?: They looked at each other and burst out laughing. As Emily and Stephen approached, the young people continued their mental conversation. They discovered that both were thirteen, though he was a few weeks older than she was. Breaking into their exchange of backgrounds, the Companions asked simultaneously if they were going to saddle them. Mike and Kary (as they had begun to call each other) laughed again and started putting the bitless bridles and elaborate saddles on their friends. They had ridden regular horses before so they didn't have much trouble and any problems with the odd straps could be rectified by asking Emily and Stephen. They also found that they could hear each other's Companion as easily as their own.

Sharon came over as they finished up. She was rather surprised at how easily they had managed and asked them about it as well as about the alternating silence and laughter she had heard from them. If they had been older, she would have realized it was Mindspeech but she knew they had been newly Chosen and usually the only new Chosen that could mindspeak were those who were Chosen much older. Feeling uncomfortable, Karolyn admitted, "I had Emily's help. She told me how to fasten the unfamiliar things."

Michael chimed in with, "We both have strong Mindspeech and were talking to each other with it."

"How long have you two known each other?" Sharon asked.

They answered together, "We met last night at supper." Sharon got a gleam in her eye at that but only told them to mount up and join the rest of the class.

When everyone was mounted, Sharon said, "Since today is your first day, we will only be riding over the trails for now. You don't need me for that so I will be overseeing the older students at the obstacle course. Those of you with riding experience raise your hands. Very well, keep eye on the others. Not that you will be in danger riding a Companion but it is possible to fall off if you are nervous enough. Don't worry about getting lost. In forty-five minutes, a warning bell will ring. Head back here at that time to groom the hooved ones and clean their tack. Then you will head over to the salle for weapons class. It won't always be this hectic. After today, each year group will take each class separately. Go ahead and get to know each other; you will be doing a lot together." 

The teens looked at each other curiously as she rode away. They each gave their name and that of their Companion. Jacy's Companion was Jemmy. The other three kids Kary hadn't known were Karen with Julie, Allen with Randy, and Carl with Elizabeth. Jacy, Kary, Mike, and Carl were all experienced riders so Karen decided to ride near Jacy and Allen to ride near Carl. At first they all rode together with the boys getting to know each other and the girls were soon acting like sisters. They talked about their different backgrounds and how they came to the school and when they had gotten Chosen. Kary thought Jacy was a bit vague about her past but didn't press her. 

Jacy had noticed how well Kary and Mike were getting along and started to tease her. Kary, however, confessed that she had a really weird feeling just thinking about him and looking at him made it even stronger. Jacy then admitted that she had known everything about this school long before coming. Her older sister Caitlan, whom she had mentioned before had told her a great deal. She said, "You see, Caitlan and I have always been really close and sometimes could guess what the other was thinking. When she was Chosen, her Companion Kim said I probably would be too so I learned the history early. Caitlan also told me some of the old stories about Heralds and many were lifebonded. My sister said that it is sort of a love at first sight thing. Maybe that is what is going on. If so, you will probably feel it if he is hurt or something. You should try to stay friends or else you will probably both be in agony." 

Kary nodded and changed the subject. She asked what Gifts the other two girls had. Jacy was astonished that she knew about Gifts already and Karen wondered what they were talking about. Jacy said, "Gifts are mental abilities like talking mind to mind or moving things with a thought. I think I might have Empathy, like Herald Talia from one of the really old tales was. How did you know about the Gifts, Karolyn?"

"Well, um, when Emily chose me," Kary stuttered, "I just answered her mentally so we spent half the night talking and she told me some history. She said I have Mindspeech and Mage-gift."

"Wow! You have the Mage-gift? How did she know it so soon?" Jacy wanted to know.

Kary confessed, "When you took me to see the Companions' field yesterday I kept seeing the illusion when I looked straight on but from the corner of my eye, they were white with blue eyes. Anyway, when Emily Chose me, she saw that memory. I'm not all that unique am I? Mike said the same was true of him. So, how about you, Karen?"

"I'm just confused. This is all completely strange to me. I was Chosen a few days ago right after lunch after I felt the impulse to come down here. Julie just said, 'I Choose you Karen, I am Julie.' That's all."

"Really? I wonder why I could speak with Emily and then with Mike…?" Kary's voice wandered off.

"You spoke mind to mind with Michael!?" Jacy shrieked, but softly so that the boys couldn't hear.

"Yeah."

"Wow! Hey, wait a sec, I looked over at the two of you when you were saddling your friends and your faces didn't look like you were mindspeaking. Everyone I've ever seen do that frowned or closed their eyes or something to concentrate. Hmm, why don't you and Mike ride off together and talk?" She said with a wink.

Kary blushed and then said, :What do you think Emily?:

:I think she's right. You ask Mike and I'll ask Stephen.:

Kary giggled at Emily's tone of voice and said, :All right.: 


	4. Big surprises

I know I tend toward long paragraphs but that's just how some of the conversations end up. I was absolutely terrible about dividing my writing into paragraphs when I did my original so I'm trying to modify it as I go but some of it can't be. I probably should have left some suspense in these first few chapters, but don't worry, there's plenty of mystery ahead. However, there will be no real romance. The kids are young obviously so all that will happen is a strong friendship developing. I do no write romance because that has a tendency to lead to writing about sex, which I will not do, just so you know. So, enjoy, and if you enjoy, review.

Karolyn shifted her attention to Michael but also left open the line to Emily. :Hey, Mike, want to go explore?:

He immediately replied, :Definitely. These guys keep teasing me.: 

:Same here. How about we check out the Grove where Companions originally came from? What do you guys think?: The last question was directed to Emily and Stephen..

:Okay, and we will give you more history lessons if you like too.: Emily said. :Don't worry, we'll try not to bore you to tears. There's a lot of excitement in forgotten history.:

Kary and Mike looked at each other excitedly and agreed. At the speed the Companions went, they were there in no time. In the center of a clearing in the middle of the Grove were the ruins of a temple with a bell tower in good condition rising from the site. :That is the Death Bell.: Stephen said soberly. :There is no clapper in it but anytime a Herald dies, the bell rings and all the Heralds know who died and how. Over two thousand years ago, a young Herald-trainee named Tylendel threw himself off of it, killing himself in grief at his twin brother's death and the repudiation of his Companion. The bell still rang for him though, because he was not sane during the incident that caused her to break the bond.

:Here also is where the Grove born Companions come from. All the first Companions were Grove born but once they started reproducing, the ones have been the Monarch's Own Herald's Companion. As I told you earlier, and Emily also said, the Monarch is always a Herald although that title is no longer used. The king or queen's chief advisor is that special Herald. Normally a Companion dies when his or her Chosen dies, no matter the cause of death. However, in the case of the King or Queen's Own (Queen in this case), if he is killed, will go on to Chose another Queen's Own. There was one case about sixteen hundred years ago where they had an especially deep bond. Talia and Rolan could not shut each other out at all (you will learn about shielding eventually, sooner if you start picking up on other people's thought inadvertently or projecting your own to them). So, anyway, they were so tightly bonded that they died together, soon after the death of their lifebonded Dirk and Ahrodie, for Ahrodie and Rolan had lifebonded, though that is rare among Companions.: (A/N I made all of that up, just so you know, so don't flame me for it!)

At that point the bell for them to go back to the open stable rang and they were soon unsaddling their Companions and grooming them. After cleaning the tack, they walked over to the salle, which Karolyn had not seen up close the previous day. Rowan, the weaponsmaster, welcomed them all and set them to stretching out after riding so long. Then she tested them to see if they had had any previous training. Kary had learned some martial arts from her older brother, who had joined the army. Things had been peaceful for the past century but it wasn't guaranteed to stay that way. She also knew some archery and the rudiments of using a sword. Mike was proficient with the sword, having had several years of training. He also knew how to use a dagger and to throw knives. Jacy knew somewhat of all the things Rowan tried her in because of her older sister who had showed her on the holidays. Karen as an excellent archer and knew dagger as well. The two other boys just knew the sword. 

As Kary practiced her archery, Emily encouraged her and gave her some advice so she swiftly improved. During sword practice it was Michael who mentally coached her. Having proven to Rowan how well he knew the sword, he had been asked to assist Kary as her partner. He showed her the pattern in her memory for moving the sword and she found it much easier. She in turn helped him with his hand to hand fighting.

Rowan quickly caught on to how well they worked together and put them together in her mind for permanent partners for her class. She also had suspicions about how they learned so quickly and confirmed them with a thought to her own Companion, Savil. (The two of them had gotten along so well at their original pairing that now they always came back together every few centuries. Rowan was permitted to remember some of her previous incarnations whenever she was Chosen. Eldan also usually came with her under various names since Kerowyn, being a very stubborn person, had argued it out with the gods when they had first died.) (A/N This was another of my own inventions, which I had a great deal of fun writing. Look for other reincarnated people. Kudos to whoever spots them with their other names.) 

When the class ended, Kary approached her and asked if she could ride Emily while she delivered papers that afternoon. Rowan raised an eyebrow at the request and sent the question to Eldan, who was running the Collegium now, having had so much experience in so many areas after all this time. He decided that it was okay, and because they were so open minded with each other, asked her if she thought Karolyn would ask next if Michael and Stephen could join her. Without replying but leaving her mind open to him she asked the girl if she wanted Mike to go too. Kary blushed but said, yes, if nobody minded. She had been asking Mike while Rowan spoke to Eldan.

They hurried up to their respective rooms to grab regular clothes and take quick showers before going to get Emily and Stephen. Sharon was in the stable talking with her Companion Elsie when they arrived. When she learned where they were going, she suggested a bareback pad instead of a saddle, and special sacks that hung over the front. Those were usually used by messengers on short journeys and were large enough to hold plenty of newspapers in.

Karolyn led the way to the newspaper office, and once there, showed Michael how to roll the newspapers. Even without training, memory was good enough now that her Gifts had awoken that she was able to look at the map again along with her memories form delivering the previous day and then send them to her friend so he would know where to put the papers he carried. They had already decided to equally split the pay and would each work one side of each street. Despite the fact that the Companions' hooves would chime when they walked down the street, part of the old spell made it so that no one would realize they were hearing anything but the ordinary clop of hooves.

As they were delivering the last papers (and delivery had only taken twenty minutes total despite that she had sixty customers) a boy who had been watching them from inside one of the houses opened the window and shouted, "Think you're so high and mighty don't you, with horses to ride and good clothes!" The two were startled because they came from middle class families which had a long past in the military. The boy continued, "You stole my paper route. I had been planning to save up to pay for school and then get my little sister in and here you are working without even needing the money. How did you manage to get matching white horses anyway?" At that, all four of them exchanged shocked glances because he had seen through the glamour.

After a quick mental conversation, Kary spoke up carefully, "Were you talking about the big school in the middle of the city by any chance? If so, we go there and the session this year has only just begun so maybe you can get in on a scholarship if they think you are suited to the school. Get your sister if you like and we will give you a ride up there." With him riding pillion behind Mike and his sister Anna behind Karolyn, he introduced himself as Greg. 

As they got close to the school, Kary decided to try to call Sharon in her mind. :Who? What?: came the startled answer as she delicately touched the riding master's mind.

:It's me, Karolyn. While we were delivering papers we met this boy who says he's been trying to save up money to go to the Collegium Also, he saw through the illusions on the Companions so we are bringing him and his sister up to see just in case…:

:All right, Kary, you did the right thing, but I think I'd better start giving you lessons in Mindspeech very soon, judging by the strength of your Voice.:

:Okay, but count Mike in on that too. He says to tell you that he would like to train his mind.:

:Are you double speaking? I am probably underestimating your strength. After supper, come to my room and you can get your first lesson.: She sent the location of her room and Kary could pick up on undertones of surprise and resignation. She seemed closer and Kary opened her eyes to see that they were almost there. She had closed them because she had not been sure about touching an unfamiliar mind. Sharon opened the gate as they approached and welcomed them. "So, who are your new friends?" She asked genially.

"Hey Sharon, these are Greg and Anna. They tell me they want to come to this school and we figured you could confirm or deny for us." Michael said. "He is fourteen and she is eleven. So, what do you say?"

Greg meanwhile was looking around in delight and surprise. "Why are there so many white, blue-eyed horses here? I thought blue-eyed horses were blind but these don't seem to have a problem getting around." He realized that he had interrupted and blushed. "I'm sorry."

Sharon was looking at him in surprise and then switched her gaze to Anna, who broke in with, "They don't look white to me, except for that one." She pointed and then slid off of Emily to run to the one she had pointed to. "She says her name is Idry. I don't understand. What is happening?"

"Well, that settles that," Sharon said sardonically. She looked back over at Greg, who had finally stopped turning his head and his eyes were focused on another Companion. 

"He says he is Florian." Greg said dazedly and followed Anna's example of dismounting and approaching his Companion.

Sharon looked at Mike and Kary and saw that both had an unfocused look in their eyes as they remembered the moment they had been Chosen. Their minds opened to those of their Companions, and then to each other, dropping the natural shields as they shared the joy they had felt. Neither one had Empathy but because of their lifebond, they could show pictures and feelings to each other as well as using words. It also began to leak from their minds until Sharon, shocked out of her own reminisces slapped a shield over both of them. They continued to share with one another but no one else was touched by it. Finally she decided that enough was enough and clapped her hands sharply. "Okay, we now have two new trainees. You found them and you can show them around and give them a briefing. I'll call you when I'm ready or have Eldan do it because they will need to be enrolled. Well, actually on second thought, how about you help them to mount and brief them while they go find shelters to spend the night in because the first few hours of bonding are important. You can help them get set up for the night, together or separately, whichever they prefer and come suppertime you can bring something portable out for them. Got it? Okay, get going!"

She left them alone and Kary and Mike looked at each other helplessly. Finally Mike spoke, "There are a couple of benches over there." The two newly Chosen were still in a daze but were induced to climb first onto the benches and then mount their Companions. They rode off as if in a trance and Mike and Karolyn decided not to disturb them for the moment. Instead they asked their friends to have Florian and Idry follow them. They just rode the paths for a half-hour with no destination in mind. 

:I'm glad he yelled out the window and brought up the subject of coming here. Wouldn't it have been awful if he could not have come here and missed out on this?: Karolyn said.

:Yeah. He obviously has the Mage-Gift. I wonder what she has?:

:Who knows? This should be interesting. I hate to break into this moment for them but we'd better do so because much as I enjoy riding, and no offense intended Emily, but I'm starting to get sore and pretty soon I'll be stiff.:

:Same here. I'll deal with Greg and you can take care of Anna.:

:Sure thing: They each approached the boy and girl. "Anna? Anna, you can stay with Idry all night but we have to find you a place to stay. Would you prefer to stay alone or to be with your brother?" Kary spoke softly to the girl and was rewarded by have the eyes slowly focus on her.

"Uh, what? Oh, if Greg doesn't mind I'll stay with him because we usually share a room at night now that Mom is dead so we can comfort each other if we have bad dreams." (A/N No, this is not a case of incest, just the comfort of siblings) Mike meanwhile asked Greg and got a similar response. They asked their Companions if there was a big enough shelter for two half-grown children and two full sized Companions.

:Well, there is one place actually. Occasionally married couples decide to spend a night out together, and it comes in handy when you are doing some training for when you will go out on circuit. It looks like the waystations spread across the countryside since Heralds are traveling judges and can't stay in inns. It is on the very opposite end of the Filed so that it is as if it is in the middle of nowhere. There is some wild woods out there where small game live so you can gain experience in making your own supper under primitive conditions.:

They had already sped up so as to reach the shelter before the other four because it would soon be time for supper. They would have to come back out again as it was to bring food to the others. After seeing them settled and helping them find sleeping rolls and lanterns, among other things, they galloped back to the Collegium.


	5. Gifts

I didn't think of Elspeth and Darkwind; it was only when I got to Kerowyn that I thought of reincarnations, just so you know. I'm glad you are enjoying the story. Here is the next chapter. I don't know how many more there will be but I think several.

Despite their rational handling of the situation with Greg and Anna, now that they were no longer busy, Kary and Mike went into shock over the events of the last hour or two. The Mindspeech between the two was just babble since they wouldn't have been able to hear each other out loud at their speed anyway. Finally Emily and Stephen resorted to a mental slap to snap them out of it. It didn't really hurt, but they were able to think rationally again. Being so young themselves, they were not entirely certain how well they would be able to guide the newly Chosen. Kary was particularly nervous since she had already missed all of the morning classes of the day. Emily was able to reassure her, though, and Mike helped by showing her exactly what had happened at each class. She found to her extreme relief that she already knew all the things they had been quizzed on.

:So what is the schedule tomorrow exactly? Of course we will also have to guide Greg and Anna, so fit that in.:

:Okay, we wake up with the bell at seven thirty as I'm sure you know. Breakfast is at eight, and they give you a half-hour. After all their years of teaching, they know most teens don't actually wake up that early in the morning, no matter how well the body negotiates through the steps of getting up.:

:We should have that down by now!: Emily interrupted. 

Karolyn laughed at her tone, and Mike said, :If I may continue? We are almost there by now you know. Okay, so afterward is a half-hour of homeroom during which the presumptive Heralds, Bards, and Healers are split up, with an extra for those who don't know where they fit in yet. Those who have been hear from last year or before (and I got this from my guide after I was Chosen) will start demonstrating to their teachers at this time to show what they remember. That is for the first week or so until we settle into the schedule. After that, everyone will be divided into classes according to ability.: By that time they were dismounting and hurrying toward the building that was looming ahead of them. :Sunday is the rest day for catching up on homework and relaxing.:

They entered the dining hall together and made there way to the table at which Jacy was sitting. "So there you two are! Where have you been all afternoon?" Kary blushed but caught everyone at the table up on the events of the afternoon while Mike got plates for both of them. She became somewhat distracted in her line of events as she spoke out loud while telling him what she wanted and how much but she managed. She finished up by saying she needed to take some food to Greg and Anna. Jacy was thoughtful for a moment but volunteered to go with her. Kary hesitated but agreed. Mike immediately said Stephen would carry Jacy if she would take off the Companion's tack and groom him afterward. Jacy was surprised that a Companion would carry someone alone other than his Chosen but knowing Mike could talk to Stephen, she didn't make an issue of it. 

The two girls finished their supper and then headed to the kitchen to collect food for the newly Chosen. When they told the cook their purpose, she made up two baskets, one for supper and one for breakfast.. All the way back to where the sister and brother were spending the night, Jacy teased Kary about how much time she had spent with Mike. She did not get cruel in her speech, however, because she older sister had told her stories of how that could lower the couple's self-esteem and cause lasting problems. Karolyn took the teasing in good part while wondering at how quickly she had become friends with a boy. Despite knowing of the lifebond, she had not learned much about it and was uncertain as to the nature of the bond. She decided that when she got a chance, she would look for information in the library Jacy had shown her the previous day. To mount the Companions, they had had to take turns holding both baskets so they did the same getting down. 

Kary knocked on the door and Anna opened it. The older girls brought the baskets in and pointed out which was which. Kary had left before they had gotten settled in earlier and Jacy had never seen it period so they looked around with interest. There wasn't much in the way of furniture, which added to the floor space for large groups or if Companions had to stay inside with their Chosen because of bad weather. 

Kary began asking how they were getting along, but at that moment Jacy caught sight of Greg, who was still looking through the various cupboards and stores. He seemed to have felt eyes on him because his head snapped around to meet Jacy's eyes. They stared at each other for a very long moment until Kary noticed the scene and began to grin before slapping her friend on the back and asking if she was ready to go. (A/N I obviously stole that from Arrow's Fall) Jacy jumped a mile as she was startled out of her trance. She smiled sheepishly and turned to leave without having said a word. She had mounted Stephen before she realized that she wasn't even sure of the boy's name. 

Kary believed she had just witnessed a lifebonding but she decided not to say anything yet. Instead she asked Emily, who had been watching the events unfold through her Chosen's eyes. :Am I right? Do you think it was a lifebond?: Emily immediately affirmed the guess. Kary decided to respect her friend's silence and asked Michael what he was doing.

:Oh, I'm just waiting for you to get back so we can begin our lesson with Sharon.:

:Well, we are almost to the stable so you will just have to wait until we've groomed our friends here and cleaned their tack unless you want to get in trouble.: She hurried through the chores and parted from Jacy, explaining she had something she needed to do. She met Mike outside of Sharon's room and hesitantly knocked on the door.

:Come in! And after tonight's lesson, you will know how to mentally knock at the mind of anyone with trained Mindspeech.: The two teenagers entered the room and she continued out loud. "Now that both of you are here, we will start with the basics. The first thing is to ground and center." She demonstrated for them and was somewhat surprised at how quickly they caught on. "Now you need to learn shielding. Some people have started with that but it usually ended up with trouble later because the ground and center gives you a base for the shield that makes it stable. Now ground and center and then build a wall out of it like this.: She allowed them to feel her shield. "Okay, so do it for yourselves."

As soon as their shields were up, they realized that they had been hearing things subconsciously ever since they were Chosen. Sharon nudged at Kary's shield; sensing it, the girl hardened the barrier. Then the push turned into as sort of spear that was diamond sharp, so this time, instead of making the shield harder, she made it a sort of elastic, but when the probe pushed in, the barrier ate into it like acid. "How did you do that?" Sharon demanded, astonished.

"To tell you the truth, I'm not really sure, but…I did study rocks before I came here because my father is a jeweler down south. My mother, on the other hand, was a musician born into one of the Shin'a'in tribes down in the Dhorisha Plains."

"Hmm…did you ever seem to fall into the music she was playing so that you actually felt what she was singing about?"

"Now that you mention it, yes. Why?"

"I suspect she is a Bard. This is the only school in Valdemar that teaches such, but if she was born outKingdom, she could have been trained in many places. So Mike, before I test your shield, what surprises to you have for me?" Sharon asked.

"Probably not much," he replied. "My father is a minor nobleman in Rethwellan and my mother is a physician of sorts from Karse. She never went to medical school as such but she always seemed to know what each illness was and how to heal it, using herbs she grew. I knew of the existence of magic before I came here but I never connected it to me."

"I suspect she is an earthwitch with minor powers in the healing arts. Tell me something. Have you ever, either of you, been to a place that was affected by the Mage-Storms. Most of them are gone by now, having been healed by the Hawkbrothers but a few were left alone if there weren't any serious problems with them."

"I have." Kary and Mike answered simultaneously. 

Sharon chuckled briefly and then sobered. "Did you feel anything, sick or disoriented or anything?"

Mike answered first. "Yes, it didn't feel right, like after you move to a new place and haven't quite settled in yet." 

He frowned in thought and Kary spoke up, "I never felt anything like that but I found a rock in one that seemed to speak to me. Or not really talk but it gave the impression of pictures. Actually, that has happened to me several times when I touched something old but it always immediately left my mind when I took my hand off. Is that because of the spell against remembering any sort of magic?" She looked up at Sharon who was completely silent and had dilated eyes. "Is something wrong?" She asked.

Sharon finally shook herself and said, "Well, it seems you have a new gift, one I've never heard of. I know people see the future, but the past? Amazing." She was silent again and then said, "We're all tired and you've both had a long day. I'm sorry I never tested your shields, Mike, but I'm sure they're fine." Her eyes went vague again and the two students tiptoed out of the room.

"That was weird," Mike said. "Hey, do you think you could test my shields real quick to be sure?"

"Okay, let me remember how she did it." She thought for a moment and then reached out a mental hand to tap his shield as if on a door. Rather than resist, he let her into his mind. 

:Maybe that is what she meant by a mental knock.: Mike said. :I could sense you hovering outside unobtrusively so I decided to experiment.: 

:Okay, try it on me, and then I really will test your shields.: She withdrew into her own shield and felt a tap on her mind. It carried a sort of scent/flavor with it that she instinctively knew was Mike's so she allowed her shield to know and accept the sensation for later reference and made her shield permeable for his particular mind. :That wasn't too hard.: She said. She let him see her memory of both sensations and he showed her his, which were much the same. She was tired though, so rather than test his shield, she gave him the memory of being probed and reacting.

A touch on her shoulder startled her and she turned to see Rowan behind her. Mike and Kary had both had their eyes closed during the exchange. Mike opened his own eyes and stared at the weaponsmaster with bloodshot eyes. "Come on you two. Go to bed. You look exhausted. Remember, you have to get up early. They wearily acknowledged her advice and went to their rooms, where they collapsed into sleep without changing or even removing their shoes.

Rowan had followed them with her mind's eye to make sure they got to their rooms all right. She sighed and asked Eldan to go take Mike's shoes off for him while she did the same for Kary. She had had only a slight amount of mixed Farsight and Foresight way back those long years ago but her incarnations since had strengthened it to where she could actively use it. (A/N That is because in By the Sword, she has a vision after Dierna was captured which seemed to me to be a mixture of both gifts.) Immediately after finishing the task, she returned to her room and managed to change into nightclothes before collapsing into her own bed.


	6. Class time

Just so you know, Karolyn's Gift is psychometry. I saw something about it in a couple of fantasy so decided to use it.

The next morning, Kary and Mike missed the bell but nonetheless woke up shortly after it to the clamor of students going by. Kary hurried to grab some clothes to change into and took a fast shower which woke her up, though she did not remember taking off her shoes or getting under the covers the previous night. She didn't let it occupy her mind, though, but rushed down for breakfast. Mike looked as tired as she did as they found seats and started eating. Seeing him reminded her of the shielding lesson the night before so she tested to make sure hers was in place.

Jacy was in much better shape, sitting across from the two friends. "What happened to the two of you? You look ready to fall asleep!" 

Kary blinked slowly as the words registered. Before she could think of an answer, Mike spoke up. "Oh, we just had extra homework last night."

"Homework, my foot! Kary didn't go to the morning classes for one thing and we didn't have any homework yesterday anyway. What was it really?"

Kary answered this time, "Sharon wanted to pick my brains last night because of my tan for one thing and for another she wanted to know about Greg and Anna." She could tell her friend did not believe her but she also didn't want to sound like she was bragging by explaining that she was already getting training in her Gift. When the bell rang, the friends went in silence to homeroom. Jacy was sad that her friend wasn't telling her the whole truth but decided not to make an issue of it-all would come out eventually, she was sure. 

There were three people in the classroom already, Karen, Allen, and Carl, all of whom Kary had met the previous day. As they took their seats, a man dressed in white entered the room and introduced himself as Thom. He went on to say, "This class is not history as such but since you have been Chosen I don't want you to be to confused about what you can expect so I will tell you an abbreviated version of the history of Valdemar."

He then explained, going into some of what Emily and Stephen had already told Kary and Mike. Jacy too knew some of it from her sister. This was a rather short class and would continue to shorten as the rest of the newcomers came to realize their Gifts and get sorted out as Herald, Healer or Bard. Some would fit into multiple categories but would mainly study one. All would have to learn the rudiments of First Aid, though. Finally Thom ended, saying, "You will have more in here with you tomorrow. I understand that two were Chosen yesterday afternoon and there may be a few more. Now, you will need to go to your next class in just a moment. That is a regular class and some of you might be quite advanced in reading, writing and math. Don't worry if you only have the rudiments in them or are entirely ignorant though. Not everyone comes here well educated. If you prove yourself in that class, you will be placed in a separate class which is in the library. Well, not really a class; instead you may look up subjects of interest to you. Then at then next bell you will have a short break to visit your Companion, after which you saddled them and begin the obstacle course or just work on your riding skills. Then is a geography lesson. You will get lunch immediately afterward. Then you will learn about the various religions of the world and finally do weaponswork. Eventually you will no longer have this class so you will start history. A couple of years from now you will begin training in your Gift or Gifts unless they manifest early." He stared over at Mike and Kary. Then the bell rang and they all rose. "So, until tomorrow. Work hard."

They left the room, thinking about all they had heard. The classroom they had to go to next was five doors down. This one had quite a few books in it and there were other students in there already, from Bardic and Healer classes. All together, there were seventeen of them, including the Herald-trainee group just entering the room. Of course Anna and Greg weren't there but that was as would be expected. There were two teachers for this class, one for those just learning the basics and the other in case the more advance students needed help. 

Kary had not been assigned a group yet so she took a seat at a desk next to Mike's, since he was in the advanced group and she expected she would be placed there as well. :So how are you enjoying things so far?: Emily asked.

:Well,: she replied, :that first class was pretty interesting and right now I am just waiting for someone to test my skills so I can start doing something.: 

She hadn't closed her eyes during the discussion so she saw the teacher approach her. "So you're Karolyn? Nice to meet you. I'm Pam." She leaned forward and added, "Herald Pam to be exact but some of these don't know about Heralds yet so I go by Pam. We aren't really very formal around here except under special circumstances. So come with me and I'll see how you do in reading and writing so you can get to work." She led the girl to a desk over by the corner of the room, chatting amiably. "I really hadn't expected you to look like that you know. What I mean is that your Emily is the daughter of my Keisha and, well, I don't know what I was expecting but it wasn't this five foot six inch girl with black hair, blue eyes, and a tan I'd love to have but I'm too fair skinned and generally end up with a sunburn instead. Well, on with this. Here is the beginner's book. Let's see how well you read."

Kary looked at the cover and saw that it showed a very beautiful woman atop a Companion. She looked inquiringly at Pam and asked, "Why a book about a Herald? I thought people don't believe we exist except in the traditional role to the monarch."

"Most people don't, but I have three books to test students with, one for Healers, one for Heralds and one for Bards. Go ahead and read what you can of it out loud but quietly so as not to disturb those who are working."

Obediently, Kary opened the book to the title page and read, "Talia Meets Dirk." (A/N Yes I know it's completely inane but what can you say. I shouldn't ask) The story told of Talia's journey to Haven when she was newly Chosen and her meeting with her lifebonded, Herald Dirk. Karolyn had no trouble with any of the words but wished the story was longer. When she said as much to the older woman, Pam responded, "Just go to the library on your free time and you can find books that finish this story through her entire life as a Herald, and books on the lives of many others who had a major part in the shaping of history." She smiled at her pupil. "So you can read. Let me check your basic math level and then I'll see where I can place you. For the first month or so, all the first years share this classroom but after that you will be distributed among the rest of the students based on your level in each subject."

Kary's math skills were moderately advanced, to Pam's surprise. The girl then explained, "My dad had a gemcutting shop and he taught me about angles and about the numbers involved in selling stones."

"Handy. Okay, here is a piece of chalk. Write your name on this so I can see how your handwriting is." 

Her handwriting was passable, though she had a tendency to get ahead of herself when she was in a hurry so as to make it barely legible. Pam handed Kary a book and told her that if she could read the first page, she could rejoin Mike. The book was about the Cataclysm which had occurred almost four thousand years earlier. Kary found it so fascinating that Pam had to call her name several times so she could return to the desk beside Mike. Kary very reluctantly turned her mind from the book and sheepishly rose to her feet. Pam told her to read the first chapter, then handed her an advanced math book and told her that if it was too difficult, she could turn it in for an easier one. 

Kary decided to get the math over with first. Folded up inside was a schedule telling her to do the first lesson, which was mostly review. She finished quickly and opened up the other book. She was so absorbed that she didn't hear the bell or even feel Michael elbowing her. Finally he resorted to a polite mental knock on the shield of her mind. :Ahem. Excuse me but it is time for the next class now Kary and you don't want to be late do you?: She sighed but got a bookmark to keep her place. Mike was reading the same book and looked curiously at the page number. He was startled to see she was already on the third chapter. "Enjoying it, are you?" He asked rhetorically. He looked at his schedule and said, "Oh yeah, now we get to go see our Companions. Let's drop off our books first though."

They separated to do that but met up in the hall again moments later and joined the rush of students in grey down to the Companions' Field. Emily and Stephen were waiting for the two of them off to one side. :Looking for someone?: Emily said archly. She turned so that Karolyn could climb on bareback and Stephen did the same for Michael. They galloped across the field to the far end where Greg and Anna were just waking up.

"Hey sleepyheads! How was your night?" Kary shouted. The Companions came to a halt before the siblings without any prompting.

Anna spoke up, "We were just about to head over to the school but it seemed such a long way." She seemed uncomfortable for a moment and then said, "I hope Dad doesn't find out we're here. He'd be really mad." 

She looked down for a moment so Greg broke in with, "So what do we do now?"

Mike answered him, saying, "Now you mount your Companions and come to school. We'll have someone take you to get settled in." He switched to Mindspeech. :Who should we call?:

:I'll call Rowan,: Kary said, :and ask her while you help them mount and tell them what to expect.:


	7. The solved mystery

There will actually be some action in this chapter finally. Thank you for waiting so long.

Karolyn sent a mental probe toward Rowan. :Excuse me.: 

Rowan jumped in surprise and then asked, :Who is it?:

:Kary.: She sent a mental picture of herself.

:Oh. It just startled me because I hadn't realized you knew how to send to someone whose mind you had never touched before and at such distance. Had you any training before?: Rowan's mental voice was tinged with surprise.

Karolyn mentally laughed. :I had never even heard of mindspeech before Emily told me when I was Chosen. Sharon gave me one lesson last night at shielding but that is all.:

:Well, all right then. What did you want to ask me about?: Rowan got back to the subject at hand.

:The new kids—Greg and Anna—need someone to help them get settled in and we have riding lessons in a minute or two. Could you handle it please? We are supposed to have charge of them as their mentors but we don't have time.:

Rowan agreed and said she would me the new Chosen at the door that exited near the Companions' Field. Emily conveyed the message to Idry and Florian, who set off at once with their Chosen carrying the food baskets. Meanwhile, Karolyn and Michael on their Companions had to hurry to the obstacle course. They had proven they could ride but they now had to prove how well they could ride when their Companions were jumping and dodging as they would in extreme circumstances. They started on the first obstacle course, the easiest of them. It was a challenge because a Herald had to compensate for the Companion when he or she is covering difficult terrain. They went through the first course twice that day so they could get the hang of shifting their weight infinitesimally to help the Companion as much a possible no to get off balance. After each of the first years who had already known how to ride had gone through the course, Sharon released the students to take a short easy ride wherever they chose as long as they were back on time to remove the Companions' tack and groom them.

Kary and Mike decided to reverse the order of things so they would know they had time. Then they rode bareback to the Grove again to continue the history lesson. There was a surprise waiting for them there in the form of a strange Companion. Emily and Stephen were just as surprised to see him as the two humans were.

He introduced himself as Andrew and said that he was the Companion of Queen's Own Herald, Monica. He then added, :The queen was naturally informed of the strange new talents you both exhibit. Well, actually we have known of earthsense but no one has had it in many centuries so it is of endless fascination to us. Monica and I were sent here to see if you could help with something. You see that the temple is in ruins. There is some mystery surrounding it. Back when we last had someone with earthsense, the country was in so much turmoil that no one even thought to have it investigated. Perhaps with your help we can discover what it all means.:

The teenagers listened in fascination but then remembered that it was almost class time. Before they could say anything, Monica came out of the ruins and said, "We have already cleared everything with your teachers. Jacy will be able to tell you whatever you were supposed to have learned in class today. She has been learning them from a young age." That little tidbit got their attention.

"How do you know so much about Jacy?" They asked in unison. 

Monica laughed and said, "You two sound as if you are practically mindlinked." Then she stared in astonishment as she realized that they were and to what depth. She blinked and shook herself out of her shock. "This goes no further, mind. Jacy is Gina's younger daughter—Queen Gina I should say."

Now it was their turn to stare in shock for a moment. Then Kary said, "We'll do it." They followed Monica into the collapsed building, opening a link to Emily and Stephen so that the Companions could see through their eyes and not have to risk stumbling on the broken floor. Mike reacted first, turning deathly white as sensations spanning millennia flooded him. Kary and Monica steadied him, while mentally helping him adjust to the memories the land had here. 

Then Kary walked over to a crater in the floor and climbed down, carefully not touching anything with her bare skin until she reached the center, which contained a sort of odd pearl. She sat down and braced herself before reaching out to pick it up. Even so she nearly fainted and did momentarily gray out. Emily anchored her and pulled her back out within seconds. Kary had dropped the pearl but she picked it up again. This time she managed to pull herself together and interpret what she was receiving. It seemed that a tornado had touched down in the Companions' Field over two thousand years earlier. A mage had sent it and it had picked up a Herald who was riding his Companion without touching the Companion (A/N I mean the tornado didn't touch the Companion. Sorry if that sentence is vague). The Herald was then dropped onto the temple by the tornado, which wrecked the building but couldn't harm the Bell tower. The Herald had been killed and the faux-pearl was all that remained of him. His Companion was so angry that he had been unable to protect his Chosen that he left Haven and vowed never to return until he had avenged the death and made atonement. He had been reborn many, many times always remembering the sacred vow. He had long since killed the evil mage but since then he had made his atonement by killing any bloodpath mage that he could find. The spirit of the dead Herald had been able to keep track of his Companion all the time and knew that the man had completed his atonement. For both of them to be freed from the enchantment that kept them, the Companion/man would have to find the remains of his Chosen and destroy them. No one else could do this. Guy, the spirit, finished the tragic tale by telling Kary, :Robie is on his way to Haven but he is angry. He can't free me unless he loses that anger. He is also afraid. His children have been Chosen and he fears for them and their Companions. You have to take me to him before he confronts them or both of us will be doomed.:

Kary sat in shock for several more minutes as the revelations were unfolded but since she was mindlinked to Mike, he was able to tell Monica all of this before she died of curiosity. Finally Kary asked, :Which children are you talking about?: She had a feeling she knew what he was going to say, though.

:Their names are Greg and Anna.: He said. Kary had expected this response and her next question was about how much time she had to get him to Robie before the man met his children. :I'd say about five minutes or less so you'd better hurry.:

At that, she jumped to her feet and climbed out of the crater without taking any precautions. "Let's go!" She yelled out loud. She vaulted effortlessly onto Emily's back and set off at top speed for the place the spirit of the pearl directed her to. Somewhere at the back of her mind she felt amusement at taking orders from a stone but she had no time to contemplate to notion for she suddenly caught sight of Robie. He was approaching the school and she was barely on time to intercept him. Unfortunately, she had no idea what to do next. The pearl wasn't sure what she should do either so she decided she would have to wing it.

Coming up to him at a more sedate speed, she asked in her most innocent voice if she could help him. He focused on her abruptly as he tried to catch his breath from the fast pace he had maintained.

"I'm going to see what the heck my children are doing here, young lady. I can't afford to send them here."

Kary smiled sweetly and said, "Don't worry about the price. They are here on scholarship. You're Greg and Anna's dad aren't you. I can see the family resemblance."

He blurted out, "That wasn't the price I meant, I was talking about…Oh, you wouldn't understand."

"Are you sure? I was Chosen by Emily just a couple of days ago but I know I would go crazy if she died. I would do anything for her."

Robie looked confused. "You don't look like a Herald-trainee. You have on grey but where is your Companion?"

Emily whickered in her sort of laughter and Kary did her best to keep a straight face. She explained to him about the illusion the Companions wore and the reason for it. Robie visibly calmed down as she spoke and she spontaneously decided to keep talking his hopes of ridding him of his anger altogether. She told him all about her first few days at the school and the fact that her friend had lifebonded to Greg. At that last, he jumped. "Lifebonded? But he's only fourteen. He can't be doing all that…"

Kary hastened to reassure him. "Don't worry. They've only met once, just last night. How did you know so quickly that they had been Chosen?"

"I have my sources." He said. "Besides, if they just met last night, how do you know they are lifebonded?"

Kary glanced over at Mike who was a little ways behind her with Monica. She beckoned for him to come join her. "I know because I am lifebonded myself without any of 'that' coming into it. And I know Greg is sensible though I barely know him. But even if he weren't, I do know Jacy and let's just say there's no chance of 'that' until they are married." 

Robie burst out laughing all of a sudden. "You know, I like your attitude. How do you like being a trainee so far? You've told me some of your activities but have you enjoyed it? Do you think my kids will like it? I…" He broke off. 

They were both silent and Kary took the moment to ask Guy if Robie was ready yet. Guy answered, :You decide. I know what I said earlier about meeting his kids but I think he should have a chance. I can wait a bit longer and he should at least get to tell them goodbye. I never got to tell my children goodbye.:

Kary broke the silence. "Robie," she said, and he jumped.

"How did you know my name?"

"Look," she said, "I have something sort of difficult to tell you. I found the remains of your Herald, Guy. He told me to take him to you because that way you will both be able to go to the Havens finally. You must break this pearl yourself. He says to advise you though, that you should tell your kids you are going to die, and take care of your will." She held out the pearl to Robie. He stared at her for a long moment before accepting the pearl. Immediately upon touching it, he calmed down for real. 

He looked dazed to Kary, but he said in an almost normal voice, "Well, you seem to know what's going on here. Would you happen to know where Greg and Anna are? I hate to leave them orphans but since they've been Chosen, I don't really need to worry about their lacking family. I had almost forgotten that in my irrational fear that they might lose their Companions. But soon I will go to my rest."

Kary turned to Mike and raised and eyebrow. He responded by moving up alongside her as they rode to the entrance of the school. When Robie dismounted, he looked for a place to tie his ordinary horse. Instead, Mike took the reins from him and said, "Don't worry, sir, Stephen will take him to the stable for you." He looped the gelding's reins onto the halter of his Companion, who led the horse away. Robie thanked him and then allowed the two young people to lead him into the building. Monica followed behind them, still silent.

Kary cast about her with her mind until she touched Rowan's. :Are Greg and Anna with you?: She asked, after identifying herself. :Their father is here. It's a long story but he is about to die and has come to say farewell to his children. I'll explain later.:

Rowan was shocked but told the girl where to find the new Chosen brother and sister. :This had better be good.: She added.

:Oh, it is. Herald Monica was with us too.: Rowan was struck speechless by this last so Kary set off to Herald Eldan's office, where the two were being grilled on their schooling and background. 

Rowan barely managed to tell him he had a surprise coming before there was a knock at the door. He called for whoever it was to come in. He recognized the first two who came in but the man behind his was unfamiliar, though his new charges obviously recognized him. The fourth person was a total surprise. He knew Monica of course but he had not been expecting her, especially since the Queen's Own rarely parted from the queen except in the most dire of circumstances. He rose to his feet in respect, though she immediately waved him back down. Greg and Anna, though, did not pay the slightest heed to the woman. They were busy talking to their father, at first fearful and then full of sadness. They were talking too low for him to hear but he saw tears fill their eyes. Finally the stranger hugged them both and turned to the other boy and girl who had been standing by silently watching the proceeding. 

Robie asked them, "Would you like to come witness for me. I don't really want my kids to watch but since they insist I hope you will go with us so you can comfort them." They nodded in agreement and he turned to Eldan and Monica. "I would be much obliged if you would come too. You might be better able to comfort the children, though I'm not so sure about that." Eldan still looked completely bewildered but he nodded after Monica did.

The group headed outside to the Grove. When they reached the place where the whole mess had started, Robie hugged his children one more time and then thanked Kary. He also asked that they find a good home for his horse. He had already registered a will so that was not necessary. Then he held out his hand with the faux-pearl lying on his palm. He stared at it piercingly and used his long abandoned gift of Fetching, which he had had when he was originally a Herald but which he had mostly abandoned when he began his quest for the evil mage. 

The pearl burst open and at the same time, Robie seemed to dissolve. However, they could still see his spirit, which looked like him but was transparent. In front of him appeared the spirit of another man, who mouthed his thanks to Kary. Then a third Herald spirit appeared, but this one had a sense of majesty and was overwhelmingly beautiful, though impossible to distinguish the gender. (A/N Vanyel saw Death as a man but Jaysen called the spirit Lady Death) The spirit Death smiled at them all and then reached out his hands to the two before him. They joined hands with each other and then took the hands of Death. The circle brightened until all the witnesses had to turn away and then all three spirits vanished. 

Anna and Greg were both crying openly but for joy as well as sorrow because of the love and peace they had just seen. They would miss him but were glad he had been so happy when he died. The other four were also overcome with emotion at the strange scene. None of them could express what they felt, though they all stood in silent sharing with their Companions. Mike and Kary of course were also sharing with each other and each other's Companion, though this time they shielded. 

They finally broke out of their trance as all the Companions presently in the Field came to the grove. They realized too that the Death Bell was tolling. All the Heralds now knew something about the death of Robie, though it wasn't as clear as usual. The Companions all stared as one at the ruins of the chapel. The humans turned to look in that direction as well and saw that the area was glowing. Slowly the chapel began to rebuild itself so that there was no crater and the chapel stood just as it had in the time of Herald Vanyel. Finally, the light died and the Companions turned away. All of them left the Grove except for those whose Chosen were standing there.

The humans mounted up and headed back to the Collegium. They had many things to do, such as tell Rowan and Eldan the story of Robie and to learn as much as they could. After all, they had Gifts to be trained for the good of all Velgarth. Thus four years passed as they made friends and stuffed their brains with more knowledge than they could hold. It was discovered that both Karolyn and Michael had eidetic memories, which was a blessing and a curse. There was much more in store for them, however, for in other universes, there were amazing things happening that were to have a great impact on this magical world.

I am planning a sequel if anyone is interested and have in fact worked on one but it needs a great deal of fixing because when I wrote this story, the prohibition not to write Anne McCaffrey characters was not up. So I will need to revise half the plot. Please be patient and I hope you enjoyed the story.


End file.
